Una navidad diferente
by littleliars
Summary: Llega navidad y Leroy decide ir a pasarlas con su hija a NY como los últimos años. Lo que Rachel no espera es que su padre aparezca con una invitada sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los utilizo a mi gusto  
>para crear esta pequeña historia xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Antes de nada ¡Felices Fiestas! Espero que paséis una buena navidad, janucá o lo que sea que <em>  
><em>cada uno celebre jeje <em>

_Esta mini-historia tendrá 3 capítulos, los dos restantes serán publicados mañana y el Domingo. Y los tres  
>constan de unas 2000-2500 palabras. <em>

_No quiero enrollarme mucho, asi que gracias de antemano a quienes leais y/o comenteis la hostoria.  
>Espero que os guste. <em>

_Saludos. _

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad diferente<strong>

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo incluso antes de haber emprendido su viaje, el último, se decía una y otra vez con la esperanza de que así fuese. Los cinco últimos años han sido un viaje constante, aunque tiene la sensación que toda su vida lo es, no pertenece a ningún lugar. Sin familia con la que mantenga relación, sin amigos de verdad, de los que están ahí para lo bueno y sobre todo para lo malo, de los que una vez tuvo y no supo mantener. Ahora está cansada y decidida a poner fin a su viaje.

Todo empezó saliendo de Lima, Ohio. ¿Dónde? Al lugar más lejano al que pudo ir con el dinero que tenía en los bolsillos. Desde Ohio a Misuri. Ochocientos km, km arriba, km abajo. A Misuri le siguió Iowa, Minnesota, Dakota del Norte, Utah, Nevada y finalmente Washington, donde ha estado los últimos cuatro meses.

El destino quiso que volviera a Ohio, solo para hacer una parada antes de volar a la gran manzana. No estaba en sus planes pero el tiempo había obligado al piloto a aterrizar en el lugar donde creció. No salió del aeropuerto ¿para qué? No había nadie a quien visitar.

Una noche más en un aeropuerto, no era la primera. Ha visto despedidas, reencuentros, llantos, risas, grandes recibimientos, llegadas solitarias… Puede decir que pocas cosas le van a sorprender ya, incluso una propuesta de matrimonio vivió, no a ella por supuesto. Pero otra vez el destino quiere jugar, jugar a sorprender a la pequeña Quinn Fabray, como tantas veces antes.

Los aeropuertos suelen ser ruidos, al menos en los que ella ha estado, pero no recordaba que el pequeño lugar de su ciudad lo fuera tanto. Un bebe llorando. Un niño peleando con el que parece ser su padre, o eso supone ella porque ni siquiera se ha molestado en abrir los ojos o levantarse de los incomodos asientos en los que esta acostada. También puede oír a un hombre discutir con una de las trabajadoras de la terminal. Por fin se callan. El bebe deja de llorar. Una mujer, la madre supone, consigue que su hijo y su marido dejen su discusión. Y el hombre acaba por darse por vencido con la trabajadora. Quinn sonríe, a veces es imposible conseguir lo que uno necesita de ellos, lo sabe muy bien.

Algo se estrella contra los asientos a su espalda, no sabe si es una maleta o una persona. Pronto lo descubre. Un murmuro de disculpa llegó a sus oídos proveniente del señor que minutos antes discutía con la ¨amable¨ empleada, la maleta es lo que ha chocado con los asientos.

_¨ Disculpe ¨_ - susurró el hombre y sin más continuo rebuscando en los bolsillos de su maleta. Ella tiene dos opciones, seguir con su descanso cinco minutos más o averiguar que le ocurre

_¨ No hay problema ¨_ - musita sentándose correctamente, quedando de espaldas al hombre - _¨ ¿Necesita ayuda? ¨_ - se ofrece poniéndose en pie y dándose la vuelta

_¨ ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?¨_ - pregunta confundido, el hombre entrecierra los ojos para ver bien a la chica

_¨ Hola señor Berry¨_ - antes no lo reconoció pero la imagen ante ella es inconfundible. A pesar de tener algunos años más, usar anteojos y que algunas canas hayan aparecido en su cabello, el hombre sigue siendo el mismo. La misma sonrisa, el mismo porte. -_ ¨ ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¨_

_¨ Si. No me llames señor, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy ¨_ - comentó con una sonrisa amable, de las que la rubia no recibía hace tiempo. -_ ¨ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a pasar la navidad con tu familia? ¨_

_¨ No. Estoy de paso. Aterrizaje de emergencia. Voy a NY ¨_

_¨ Yo también. Voy a pasar la Navidad con mi hija ¨_ - Quinn nunca había visto una sonrisa de orgullo como la que el hombre le mostro y le hizo recordar que no había nadie que pudiera estar orgulloso de ella

_¨ Así que al final lo consiguió ¨_

_¨ ¿Cómo? ¨_

_¨ Ir a NY. Broadway. Su sueño ¨_ - dijo recordando que no había nada que la morena quisiese más

_¨ ¡Oh, sí! Ella… siempre lo consigue… solo…¨_

_¨ ¿Ha perdido algo? ¨_

_¨ El documento de identidad. Estaba seguro que lo llevaba pero… Sin el no voy a poder volar. Esa amable señorita no me lo permite¨_ - dijo señalando a la empleada con la que lo había escuchado discutir

Pasajeros del vuelo 174 con destino a NY, diríjanse a la puerta 5. Gracias.

_¨ ¡Oh, genial! ¡Ese es mi vuelo! ¨_ - exclamo el hombre cambiando su buen humor

_¨ También es el mío. Escuche, espere aquí un momento y finja estar muy, muy molesto ¿ok? ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¨_

_¨ ¡Usted hágalo! ¨ -_ la rubia avanzo hasta el mostrador donde momentos antes el señor Berry había estado y comenzó a gritar -_ ¨ ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI señorita! ¡No puede ser que pasen estas cosas! ¨_

_¨Tranquilícese por favor. Estoy segura de que ha sido un error ¨_

_¨ ¡¿Un error? ¡Un error es perder una maleta! Pero que un empleado de este aeropuerto se niego a ayudar a mi padre por ser gay… ¡Eso es discriminación, no un error!¨_ – El hombre, unos metros más allá, no dejaba de mostrarse asombrado, avergonzado y molesto al mismo tiempo

_¨ ¡Quiero hablar con su jefe! ¨-_ exigió con más ímpetu del deseado

_¨ No creo que sea necesario, señorita ¨_

_¨ ¡Me da igual lo que usted crea! ¡Llámelo! ¨_

_¨ ¡Espere! ¨_ grito la chica de unos veinte años y en apariencia inexperta, deteniendo a la rubia que sonrió triunfante. Guiñándole un ojo al hombre frente a ella, se giró para encararla de nuevo, esta vez con voz dulce

_¨ ¿Si? ¨_

_¨ Seguro que hay algún modo de solucionar esto sin llamar a mi jefe. Vera es mi primera semana de trabajo y… ¨_

_¨ Bueno, ahora nos entendemos ¨_

-/-/-/-

_¨ ¿Ventanilla o pasillo? ¨_

_¨ ¿Sueles viajar en primera? ¨_ - pregunto quedándose en el asiento del pasillo

_¨ No, es más no pensaba conseguirlo. Solo le iba a pedir que le dejara subir ¨_

_¨ La pobre estaba tan asustado que te habría regalado el avión si fuese suyo ¨_

_¨No doy tanto miedo, señor Berry ¨_

_¨ Leroy. Y ahora entiendo todo lo que mi hija decía de ti ¨_

_¨ Nada bueno supongo, no fui muy amigable con ella ¨_

_¨ Te sorprenderías, querida ¨_

_¨ Si usted lo dice. ¿Por qué viaja solo? ¿El señor Berry no va con usted? ¨_

_¨ No, lamentablemente murió hace dos años ¨_ - le informó con notable tristeza en su voz

_¨ Lo siento. No lo sabía ¨_

_¨ No te preocupes, es solo que en estas fechas se hace más difícil ¨_

_¨ Entiendo, por eso va con Rachel ¿no? ¨_

_¨ Si, además muero por ver a mi nieta otra vez. Hace más de tres meses que no la veo ¨_

_¨ ¿Nieta? ¨_

_¨ Si, una preciosa niña de cinco años. ¿Quieres ver una foto? ¨_

_¨ Claro ¨_ - aceptó tomando la fotografía que el hombre ya había sacado. No exageraba al decir preciosa niña. Pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, piel clarita y una pequeña boca llena de dientecitos le sonríen desde el papel. A su lado esta ella. Más guapa de lo que recordaba, con su gran sonrisa permanente en sus labios, abrazándola. - _¨ Muy guapa ¨_

_¨Se parece a Rachel. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¨ -_ exclamo haciendo sonreír a Quinn. Quería preguntar por el padre pero no se atrevía. –_ ¨ El desgraciado del padre se largó nada más saber que estaba embarazada ¨_ – la respuesta a sus dudas llegó sola

_¨ Cobarde ¨_ - susurró la rubia

_¨ Eso mismo decía Hiram. La verdad es que mi hija es fantástica pero en cuanto a gustos… no se cual es peor, si con los hombre o con las mujeres ¨_

_¨ ¿Mujeres? ¨_ - la confesión le sorprendió, en el instituto había sospechado que su compañera igual bateaba para ambos equipos pero nunca lo confirmó

_¨ Si. Ahora sale con esa tal Deisy, Keisi… no sé ¨_

_¨ ¿No le gusta? ¨_

_¨ Si supiera que la ama me daría igual pero sé que no lo hace ¨ -_ afirmo sin atisbo de duda - _¨ Además a Mac no le gusta ¨_

_¨ ¿Mac? ¨_

_¨ Mackenzie, mi nieta ¨_

_¨ ¡Oh! Me gusta el nombre ¨_

_¨ Estamos llegando y aun no me has dicho quién te espera en NY ¨_

_¨ Nadie. En realidad hago escala en NY, voy a Europa ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué hay en Europa? ¨_

_¨ Una chica ¨_ - contestó con un halo de tristeza - _¨ Mi ex ¨_ - añadió haciendo que al hombre se le iluminaran los ojos

-/-/-/-

_¨ ¡La tengo! ¨_ - gritó Leroy alcanzando la maleta a su dueña

_¨ Gracias. Bueno, eh… adiós ¨_

_¨ ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo a Paris? ¨_

_¨ Mañana a primera hora ¨_

_¨ ¿Y hasta ent…_

_¨ ¡Abuelo! ¨_ - gritó una pequeña de aproximadamente un metro de altura y graciosas trenzas en su cabello

_¨ ¡Hey, pequeña! ¡Wow! Estas más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos¨_ – halagó mirándola de arriba abajo

_¨ Ya veo quien es tu preferida ¨_

_¨ No te pongas celosa, mi amor ¨ -_ sonrieron abrazándose. La morena ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Quinn

_¨ ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¨_

_¨ Muy bien, de hecho, he venido en primera ¨_

_¨ ¿Tan bien van las cosas? ¨_

_¨ ¡Oh, no! Se lo debo a… ¨_ - el hombre se giró para buscar a la rubia. La encontró unos metros más atrás, mirando el panel informativo de los diferentes vuelos

_¨ ¡Quinn! ¨_

_¨ ¡Exacto! ¨_

_¨ ¿Quién es, mami? ¨_

_¨ ¡¿Qué demonios haces con Quinn Fabray, papa? ¨_

_¨ Ese lenguaje cariño. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Lima y… contestando a tu pregunta, Quinn y tu mama fueron a clase juntas ¨_

_¨ ¿De verdad? ¿Es amiga de mama? ¨_

_¨ No exactamente cielo, Quinn Fabray fue… ¨_

_¨ Tu peor pesadilla, Berry ¨_

_¨ Igual de egocéntrica que siempre, Fabray ¨_

_¨ Mira quién habla ¨_

_¨ Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿sabías? ¨_

_¨ No estaba escuchando intencionadamente. Creo que todo el aeropuerto te ha oído, sigues gritando tanto como antes ¨_

_¨ Chicas, chicas, chicas… creo que ya hemos tenido bastante ¿no os parece?¨_ – preguntó el hombre haciendo notar la presencia de la niña

_¨ Tú debes ser Mac. Tú abuelo me ha dicho que eres una niña muy lista pero creo que se ha quedado corto, porque si eres tan inteligente como guapa, debes tener el mundo a tus pies ¨_ - el cumplido hizo que la niña se sonrojara y que Rachel rodara los ojos

_¨ Gracias ¨_

_¨ Ya que nadie nos presenta como es debido… Yo soy Quinn ¨ -_ dijo agachándose para ponerse a su altura

_¨ Mackenzie. Mac ¨_ - extendió su mano, tal y como había visto hacerlo a los mayores

_¨ Encantada Mac ¨_

_¨ ¡Oh! ¿Quién esta y que han hecho con Quinn Fabray? ¨_ - susurró Rachel junto a su padre

_¨ A mí me parece encantadora y si no llega a ser por ella, no estaría aquí ¨_

_¨ Es todo una pantalla, papa. La conozco ¨_

_¨ Pues a tu hija parece gustarle ¨_ - comentó mirando como la pequeña reía de algo que la rubia le había dicho

_¨ Tiene 5 años. Le gusta cualquiera que le haga caso ¨_

_¨ La subestimas. Daisy no le gusta ¨_

_¨ Se llama Keisi ¨_ - le corrigió sin poder negar la afirmación de su padre

_¨ ¡Oh! ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué? ¨_ - Rachel miró extrañada a su padre que a su vez miraba el mismo panel que la rubia minutos antes

_¨ ¿Que te parecería ser uno más para la cena? ¨_

_¨ ¡No!¨_ - gritó adivinando la intención del hombre

_¨Vamos hija. Han cancelado su vuelo. Tendrá que pasar aquí toda la noche y el día de mañana¨_

_¨ ¡He dicho que no! ¨_ - se negó sin importarle si la oía - _¨ No voy a llevar a Quinn a mi casa ¨_

_¨No necesito ir a ningún sitio, Berry. Te sorprendería lo cómodos que son los asientos de los aeropuertos ¨_

_¨ Venga, hija. Solo será una noche y es Navidad ¨_

_¨ Déjelo señor Berry ¨_

_¨ Pero han cancelado tu vuelo por el temporal ¨_

_¨Lo sé. Seguro que pasa rápido y mañana puedo salir a Paris ¨_

_¨ ¿Y si no? ¨_

_¨ Me buscare la vida. No se me da nada mal ¨_

_¨ Cuídate mucho Quinn ¨_ - el hombre abrazó a la chica despidiéndose

_¨ Me voy a arrepentir de esto ¨_ - susurró la morena mirando a otra parte -_ ¨ Solo una noche. Mañana te largas ¨_ - espetó levantando a su hija en brazos

_¨ No… ¨_

_¨ Calla y coge tu maleta ¨_ - interrumpió el hombre antes de que metiera la pata


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Segunda parte de la historia. Disculpad cualquier error de escritura. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruteis este pedacito. ¡Feliz noche!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Todos los vuelos para salir del país están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. El temporal durara hasta pasado el día de Navidad, cambiando así los planes de muchas familias, que se quedaran sin viajar… <em>

_¨ ¿Qué ves? ¨_

_¨El canal del tiempo ¨_ - informo bajando el volumen de la televisión

_¨ Hay tele por cable ehh ¨_

_¨ Me gusta el canal del tiempo ¨_ - Quinn se encogió de hombros viéndola marchar a la cocina. Inmediatamente apago el televisor y siguió a la morena -_ ¨ Gracias por dejar que me quede. Tienes una casa muy bonita ¨_

_¨ Gracias. ¿Café? ¨_

_¨ No me gusta el café ¨_ - confesó provocando que la diva la mirara más extrañada que al decirle que le gustaba el canal del tiempo - _¨ Pensé que vivirías en un ático, en el edificio más alto de NY ¨_

_¨ Ya ves que no ¨_ - la morena se sirvió una taza de café

_¨ Tu hija es un encanto ¨_

_¨ Tan diferente a mi ¿no? ¨_ - preguntó probando su bebida

_¨ En realidad iba a decir que el parecido es asombroso ¨_

_¨ Oh¨_

_¨Si ¨_

_¨ Es tarde. Debería ir a dormir ¨_

_¨ Buenas noches ¨_

_¨ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¨_ - cuestionó al verla volver al sofá y taparse con la manta

_¨ Créeme, es mejor opción que compartir habitación con tu padre. ¿Le has oído roncar? ¨_

_¨ Papa siempre se quejaba de eso ¨_ - el recuerdo de su padre vino a su mente entristeciéndola

_¨ Leroy me lo conto. Lo siento ¨_

_¨ Buenas noches, Quinn¨_

_¨ Buenas noches, Rachel ¨_

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_¨ Mmm… me encanta tenerte aquí y tener café recién hecho, papa ¨_ - murmuró besando la mejilla del hombre mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía entre sus manos

_¨ No he sido yo ¨_

_¨ ¿Entonces? ¨_

_¨ Quinn ¨_

_¨ ¿Dónde está? ¿Ya se ha ido? ¨_

_¨ No tienes tanta suerte Berry ¨_ - dijo entrando a la cocina - _¨ Solo he salido a correr ¨_

_¨ ¿Con estas temperaturas? Estaremos a cero grados ahí fuera ¨_

_¨ No hay excusas. Si no te importa me gustaría darme una ducha antes de irme ¨_

_¨ ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? Los vuelos siguen cancelados ¨_ - les informó Leroy sin dejar de mirar la televisión

_¨ No importa. Dijimos una noche. Encontrare un lugar donde quedarme ¨_

_¨ ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? Es Navidad ¨_

_¨ Papa, ya utilizaste lo de Navidad anoche ¿recuerdas? Además ya la has oído, encontrara un lugar ¨_

_¨ Y pasara sola navidad. Rachel… ¨_

_¨ Papa, Quinn me hizo la vida imposible y tú pretendes que se quede aquí como si nada… no puedo ¨_

_¨ Es evidente que ha cambiado. Alguien que vuela a través de todo el país para tomar otro avión a Europa por amor, no puede ser malo ¨_

_¨ ¿Por amor? ¨_

_¨ Si. Una chica por cierto ¨_ - le comunicó con una sonrisa divertida

_¨ Ya. Quinn y una chica ¨_ - espetó incrédula

_¨ Su ex ¨_

_¨ Si, sí. Cambiando de tema, espero que no le hayas traído muchos regalos a la niña ¨_

_¨ No ¿Cómo crees? Solo uno o dos ¨_

_¨ Papa ¨_

_¨ Déjame malcriarla. Es mi única nieta ¨_

_¨ Eres imposible ¨_

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_¨ ¿Se puede? ¨_ - preguntó dando unos golpecitos al marco de la puerta abierta

_¨Pasa¨_

_¨ ¿Qué haces? ¨_

_¨ Terminando la carta para Santa ¨_

_¨ ¿Tu sola? ¨_

_¨ Quinn me ha ayudado ¨_

_¨ ¡Oh! ¿Puedo verla? ¨_ - cuestionó sorprendida, quizás la rubia si había cambiado - _¨ Una muñeca y una bicicleta. ¿Nada más? ¨_

_¨ No es una bicicleta. Es la bicicleta que Melinda lleva en Melinda y el castillo encantado. ¡Puede volar!¨_ - le aseguró llena de inocencia

_¨ Esta bien, cariño. Es hora de levantarse, el abuelo quiere ir al parque ¨_

_¨ ¡Bien! ¨_

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_¨ ¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¨_

_¨Comida ¿no lo ves? ¨_

_¨ Ya sé que es comida. ¿Qué hace en mi cocina? ¨_

_¨ Bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer por dejar que me quede es alimentaros en condiciones. Tu nevera asusta con solo mirarla eh ¨_

_¨ Mi nevera está muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo has pagado todo esto? ¨_

_¨ ¿Con dinero? ¿Te pasa algo? Tus preguntas no tienen mucho sentido ¨_

_¨ ¡Arg! Me desesperas Fabray ¨_

_¨ ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Fabray? ¨_

_¨ ¿Importa acaso? ¨_

_¨No¨_ - negó con la sonrisa de una niña pasándole mejor que nunca

_¨ Bien. Tengo que salir a por el regalo de Mac. Mi padre la mantendrá ocupada hasta que yo vuelva y lo esconda ¨_

_¨ ¿Todavía no lo has comprado? No puedes dejar estas cosas para el último momento ¨_

_¨ Lo sé. He estado muy ocupada ¨_

_¨ He visto la bici en una tienda no muy lejos de aquí. Puedo ir contigo si quieres ¨_

_¨ Pensaba ir al centro comercial ¨_

_¨ ¿No ves las noticias? Está agotada en todos lados. Es el regalo de estas navidades ¨_

_¨ Como quieras ¨_

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_¨ Tenemos muchas bicicletas para niña, señora ¨_

_¨Señorita, por favor ¨_ - Quinn sonrió por la corrección de la morena. Hay cosas que no cambian. - _¨ Y no me interesa otra, quiero la que está en el escaparate ¨_

_¨ Es la última que nos queda, señorita. No está a la venta ¨_

_¨ Tiene que estar de broma ¨_

_¨ Te lo dije ¨_ - musitó Quinn ganándose una dura mirada de Rachel

_¨ Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Le pagara su precio real aunque usted y yo sabemos que por ser la de exposición debería ser más barata ¨_

_¨ ¿Quién te ha enseñado a negociar? Escuche. Le pagara el doble de lo que vale si se la envuelve ahora mismo ¨_

_¨Lo siento pero… ¨_

_¨ Si volvemos mañana solo le dará el veinte por ciento más. Usted vera ¨_

_¨ Esta bien. Es suya ¨_ - aseguró aceptando el trato que Quinn ofreció

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_¨ No me puedo creer que haya pagado el doble por una simple bicicleta ¨_

_¨No es solo una bicicleta. Es la bici de Melinda. ¡Puede volar!_ – exclamo repitiendo las palabras de Mac. Por algún motivo a la morena le resultaba extremadamente gracioso pero solo dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa - _¨ Por fin sonríes. Pensé que habías perdido esa capacidad a lo largo de los años, Berry ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¨_

_¨No entiendo¨_

_¨ Solo en esa tienda he visto a la misma Quinn Fabray que conocí. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¨_

_¨ Nada. La vida ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué hay en Paris? ¨_

_¨ Mi futuro. Mi vida ¨_

_¨Un amor¨_ - soltó repitiendo las palabras de su padre - _¨Perdona, no es asunto mío ¨_ - se disculpó reprendiéndose mentalmente

_¨No hay un amor. Si una ex y una propuesta de trabajo ¨_

_¨ ¿Una? ¨_

_¨ Ya te lo he dicho, la vida ¨_

_¨ ¿Y el trabajo? ¨_

_¨Un restaurante¨_

_¨ ¿Quieres dirigir un restaurante? ¨_

_¨No. Quiero cocinar en un restaurante ¨_

_¨ Cocinera ¨_ - murmuró sorprendida de nuevo. Entre todas las cosas que podía imaginar de Quinn Fabray, cocinera no era una de ellas.

_¨ Chef. Y muy buena por cierto ¨_

_¨ Engreída ¨_ - insultó a modo de broma generando un cómodo silencio en el coche para el resto del camino

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

Si había alguna de las tradiciones de la familia Fabray que a la rubia le gustaba, esas eran las que se llevaban a cabo el día antes de navidad y el día de navidad. Toda la familia salía a buscar el árbol perfecto, luego junto a su madre y su hermana, lo decoraban con cientos de adornos y luces. Mientras, su padre se encargaba de encender la chimenea y colocar el calcetín de cada miembro de la familia en su lugar. Después, todos juntos, iban a la pista de hielo que colocaban en el centro comercial en esos días, para patinar y ver a Santa. Al llegar la noche se reunían alrededor de la mesa como una familia para la gran cena. Pero nada era tan espectacular como la mañana de navidad. De alguna forma Santa se las arreglaba para entrar en la casa sin que ella pudiera verlo y dejaba todos los regalos bajo el gran abeto. Ese era su momento favorito, bajar junto a su hermana y desenvolver todos los regalos bajo el objetivo de la cámara de su padre. Eran buenos tiempos, tiempos felices.

Ella esperaba algo parecido en casa de los Berry, al fin y al cabo, la diva siempre había presumido de lo unidos que estaban ella y sus padres, y de las grandes fiestas que organizaban en navidad. Por eso al despertar el 24 de Diciembre esperaba una casa llena de adornos y luces, con la morena corriendo de un lado a otro, e histérica por si no podía colocar todo a tiempo. En cambio, se encontró algo muy diferente, nada de adornos, nada de luces y nada de carreras de un lado a otro. La misma tranquilidad que cualquier otro día. Rachel no estaba, había salido, una reunión de trabajo le informó Leroy. Abuelo y nieta desayunaban solos en la cocina, en silencio y la rubia no podía soportarlo. Tenía que notarse que era navidad, especialmente si hay niños en casa, porque van a recordar eso por el resto de su vida.

_¨ Buenos días ¨_ - saludó interrumpiendo la paz del hombre y la niña

_¨ Buenos días, Quinn ¨_ - contestaron al unísono como si lo hubieran ensayado

_¨ ¿Emocionada por esta noche?¨_

_¨ Bueno¨_ - dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros

_¨ ¿Bueno? ¡Es navidad! Tendrías que estar dando saltos de alegría y llenando la casa de adornos ¨_

_¨ A mama no le gusta poner muchas cosas ¨_

_¨ ¿Ni siquiera un árbol? ¨_ - preguntó la rubia mirando a la niña y al hombre alternativamente

_¨ Si tenemos árbol. Mama lo guarda en el garaje ¨_

_¨ ¿Un árbol de mentira? Señor Berry no se ofenda pero ¿Dónde tiene su hija el espíritu navideño? Que yo recuerde hasta usaba jersey de renos ¨_

_¨ Los usaba por su padre, a mi marido era al que le gustaba celebrar la navidad. Yo soy judío, ya sabes, Hanukkah ¨_

_¨ Pero a Rachel le gustaba, quiero decir, nos obligaba a poner el árbol en el Glee Club, y cantar villancicos y todas esas cosas ¨_

_¨ ¿Podemos tener un árbol de navidad abuelo?¨_ – cuestionó suplicante la pequeña

_¨ Yo me ocupo de Rachel si es lo que le preocupa ¨ - intervino Quinn ante el silencio del hombre_

_¨ No es eso ¨_ - le asegura con una sonrisa - _¨ Solo que celebrar otra navidad me trae mucho recuerdos ¨_

_¨ ¿Podemos? ¨_ - insistió Mac

_¨ ¿Por qué no? Demonios, si ¨_

_¨ Genial ¨_ - grito la niña saltando a los brazos de su abuelo

_¨ Cuanto antes vayamos mejor, venden abetos no muy lejos de aquí ¨_ - comento Quinn colocándose su abrigo y siguiendo a los miembros de la familia Berry hacia fuera de la casa

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

Quinn se había ofrecido para cocinar mientras Leroy y Mac terminaban de adornar el árbol y el salón. Compraron uno de los arboles más grandes y verdes, mejor dicho, la rubia lo compró, ya que se negó a que el hombre pagara nada,_ ¨mi idea, yo pago ¨_ le había dicho muy seria. Mac no podía dejar de reír, entre las bromas de su abuelo y las anécdotas que Quinn o el mismo hombre, le relataban de sus propias navidades cuando eran niños. Rachel debería haber llegado ya, la niña estaba deseando que su madre viera todo lo que habían hecho. Quinn y Leroy solo esperaban que no se enfadara, especialmente por lo ilusionada que estaba Mac.

_¨ ¡Mac! ¡Papa! ¡Quinn! ¨_ - gritó abriendo la puerta de la entrada cargada de bolsas, pronto los tres habían acudido a su lado

_¨ ¡Mama! ¡Ven, corre! ¨_ - exigió la pequeña con urgencia arrastrándola hacia el salón

_¨ ¡¿Y esto? ¨_ - exclamo con sorpresa mirando el enorme abeto junto a la chimenea apagada de su salón - _¨ ¿Y mi árbol? ¨_

_¨ En la basura, eso no era árbol, Berry ¨_

_¨ Era mía árbol. ¿Esto es idea tuya? ¨_

_¨ Rachel, cariño…¨_

_¨No papa… ¨_

_¨¿Qué pasa, mami? ¿No te gusta? ¨_ - pregunto con voz apagada atrayendo la mirada de todos

_¨ Claro que me gusta mi amor, es muy bonito ¨_ - dijo consolando a la pequeña

_¨ ¿A que si? Quinn me lo ha regalo y yo lo he adornado ¨_

_¨ ¿Tu sola? ¨_ - Rachel fingió sorpresa

_¨ No, tonta. Quinn y el abuelo me han ayudado, y te estábamos esperando para colocar la estrella en lo más alto ¨_

_¨ Que honor. Gracias ¨_

_¨ ¡Voy a buscarla! ¨_ - grito la niña corriendo a la cocina en busca del objeto, el silencio les invadió por unos segundos

_¨ Te pagare lo que costó el árbol ¨_ - se dirigió a la rubia

_¨ Yo no te he pedido nada, es más, no lo quiero… considéralo un regalo de navidad ¨_ - dijo con una sonrisa que a punto estuvo de contagiar a Rachel, sin saber porque cada vez que Quinn le sonreía así, tenía ganar de sonreír de igual forma

_¨ Gracias ¨_ - susurro ella sin querer mirarla, y menos mal que pronto apareció su hija sino no habría aguantado mucho sin hacerlo y la rubia habría notado sus mejillas sonrojadas

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_¨ Deja, yo me encargo ¨_ - dijo Rachel quitándole los platos de las manos

_¨ ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¨_

_¨ Si quieres, pero ya has hecho bastante con lo del árbol y todo eso ¨_

_¨ No ha sido nada, es navidad ¨_

_¨ No dejas de repetirlo ¨_ - le recordó con media sonrisa - _¨ Si tanto te gusta la navidad, ¿Por qué ibas a pasarla en un avión? ¨_

_¨ Ya te lo dije. Tengo que ir a Paris por negocios ¨_

_¨ ¿Solo negocios? ¨_

_¨ Solo negocios. Kate es fantástica. Guapa, inteligente, detallista, generosa, divertida… ¨_

_¨ Parece la chica perfecta ¨_ - interrumpió su diatriba bruscamente, escucharla hablar así de otra persona le provoca cierto malestar, apartando los pensamientos y sensaciones a un lado se centra en fregar los platos

_¨ Lo es ¨_ - afirmo mirando de reojo a la morena, Quinn puedo ver como esta aprieto su mandíbula y sonrió disimuladamente -_ ¨ Pero no para mí ¨_

_¨ ¿Y por qué no abres el restaurante tu sola? ¨_

_¨ Necesito a alguien que se ocupe de la contabilidad y administración y demás cosas aburridas… yo solo quiero cocinar lo que yo quiera, con total libertad ¨_

_¨ Entiendo ¨_ - murmuro sin perder de vista los platos sucios

_¨ Esta tarde vamos a ir a patinar sobre hielo ¿quieres venir? ¨_ - la invito Quinn rompiendo el silencio que se había creado

_¨ No puedo. Keisi va a venir, vamos a cenar fuera ¨_ - explico con unas ganas tremendas de mandar todo al diablo e irse con ella, su hija y su padre

_¨ ¡oh! No cenas aquí ¨_ - susurro desilusionada -_ ¨ Imagino que mañana si comerás con Mac ¿no? Es nav- ¨_

_¨ Es navidad, ya sé ¨_ - completó por ella con una sonrisa, empezaba a creer que la rubia estaba obsesionada con la navidad -_ ¨ A decir verdad, Keisi y sus padres van a venir a comer ¨_

_¨ Entiendo… me iré a primera hora, tranquila ¨_ - le aseguro marchándose de la cocina con cierta tristeza, la misma que había inundado el interior de la diva al escucharla


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Tercera y última parte de esta breve historia navideña. Espero que hayáis tenido un Feliz día de Navidad, y disfrutéis del resto de días de fiesta que tengáis jeje<p>

Gracias por los comentarios, las alertas, los favoritos... en definitiva gracias por leerme xD

Ojala os guste este final.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Dio muchas vueltas en el sillón. Boca arriba. Boca abajo. De un lado. Del otro. Ninguna postura era buena para dormir esa noche. Realmente no era la postura y ella lo sabía, tenía que marcharse y no quería. ¿Era posible sentir que había encontrado su sitio en solo tres días? Hace unos días habría dicho que no pero ahora…<p>

La puerta se abrió. Escucho voces, una de Rachel, la otra supone que esa tal Keisi. Ella se acercó de forma automática, como si un imán la hubiese atraído.

_¨ ¡Quinn! ¨_ - exclamo sobresaltada -_ ¨ ¿Te hemos despertado? ¨_

_¨ Estaba despierta… el canal del tiempo ¨_ - mintió y Rachel sonrió por la rareza de la chica

_¨ Hola, soy Keisi ¨_- se autopresentó ya que ambas la habían ignorado

_¨ Quinn ¨_ - dijo secamente la rubia -_ ¨ Mac sigue despierta, deberías subir a verla ¨_

_¨ ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¨_

_¨ Ya sabes cómo son los niños, uno un poco mayor le dijo que Santa Claus no existe y estaba un poco preocupada_ ¨

_¨ Iré a verla. Nos vemos mañana ¨_ - se despidió de su novia esquivando el beso que esta pretendía darle, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente y después había mirado a la rubia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su novia

_¨ ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? ¨_ - cuestiono la mujer distrayendo a Quinn de la vista de Rachel subiendo las escaleras al piso superior

_¨ Unos días ¨_

_¨ ¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? No me malinterpretes pero mañana vendrán mis padres y vamos a decirles que nos vamos a casar? ¨_

_¨ ¿Matrimonio? ¨_

_¨ Si, se lo he propuesto esta noche y ha aceptado ¨_

_¨ Vaya… felicidades ¨_ - dijo con una fingida sonrisa

_¨ Gracias ¨_ - la mujer le mostro la sonrisa más falsa que había visto nunca

_¨ Tranquila, me voy al amanecer ¨_ - murmuro metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y acariciando el papel en el - _¨ Buenas noches ¨_ - se despidió la rubia dejando bajo el árbol, junto a los regalos, un sobre blanco

_¨ Buenas noches ¨_ - se despidió Keisi asegurándose de que nadie la veía y recogiendo dicho sobre

**-/-/-/-**

_¨ ¡Mama! ¡Mami! ¡Es navidad! ¡Ha venido Santa! ¨_ - gritó la niña saltando en la cama de su madre y despertándola - _¨ ¡Vamos! Levanta ¨_

_¨ Mac, cariño, deja a tu madre ¨_ - pidió Leroy cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña -_ ¨ Princesa ya es de día, despierta ¨_ - dijo tal y como la despertaba cuando era niña

_¨ Ya voy… espero que este año se haya portado bien y me haya traído algo bueno ¨_ - comento arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo a su padre

_¨ ¡Es la bici! ¡Mama, mira! ¨_ - grito la niña abriendo su regalo mientras los dos adultos aun bajaban las escaleras

_¨ Que bien, mi amor ¨_ - respondió mirando a un lado y otro - _¨ ¿Y Quinn?¨_ - pregunto en voz baja a su padre

_¨ No lo sé, pensé que tú sabrías algo. Cuando hemos bajado ya no estaba ¨_

_¨ Se iba hoy ¨_ - recordó con disgusto - _¨ Pero imagine que al menos se despediría ¨_

_¨ ¿Santa Claus deja cartas? ¨_ - pregunto Mac interrumpiéndolos con un sobre blanco en la mano

_¨ Es la letra de Quinn ¨_ - musito Rachel agarrando el sobre, en el, la rubia solo se despedía de Mac y le pedía que cuidara de su mama y su abuelo

_¨ ¿No va a volver? ¨_ - cuestiono con lágrimas en su ojos, se había encariñado con la joven chef

_¨ Tenía que viajar cielo ¨_ - dijo en un intento de consolar a su nieta

_¨ Sera mejor que nos preparemos, Keisi y sus padres no tardaran en llegar ¨_ - espeto Rachel visiblemente afectada por la marcha de la rubia, se sentía triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo, no costaba tanto decir adiós

**-/-/-/-**

_¨ ¿Estas bien? ¨_ - pregunto abrazando a su novia

_¨Si ¨_

_¨ ¿se lo decimos antes de comer o después? ¨_

_¨ Como quieras ¨_ - respondió Rachel apática

_¨ ¿Y tu amiga?¨_

_¨ Se ha ido¨_ - le informo molesta

_¨ Vaya ¨_

_¨ Si. Dame tu abrigo, lo dejare en la entrada ¨_ - dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía - _¨ ¿Y esto? ¨_

_¨ ¡Oh! No es nada, dámelo ¨_ - Keisi intento recuperar el sobre blanco pero Rachel volvió a reconocer la letra de Quinn en él

_¨ ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Robaste la carta? ¨_

_¨ Puedo explicarlo ¨_

_¨ Te escucho ¨_ - escupió cruzándose de brazos

_¨ Yo… ¨_

_¨ ¿No confías en mí? ¿Qué crees que pone en esta carta? ¨_

_¨ No lo sé pero vi cómo te miraba. Está enamorada de ti ¨_

_¨ Por favor ¨_ - suspiro con una risa burlona

_¨ ¿No me crees? Ábrela ¨_

Rachel quería hacerlo, quería abrir esa carta y descubrir que le decía Quinn pero las dos opciones que rondaban su mente la asustaban casi por igual. La primera es que la rubia, efectivamente, expresara sentimientos románticos hacia ella y darse cuenta que era tarde, que ya se había ido y ella no había sabido verlo. La segunda opción, igual de aterradora, era que simplemente le dijera adiós, nada de amor.

Desde el momento en que descubrió la carta tenia clara una cosa, no podía seguir adelante con sus planes, no estaba enamorada de Keisi y después de esto no podría estarlo, le había mentido, peor aún, había robado una carta dirigida a ella.

_¨ Lárgate ¨_ - dijo con total tranquilidad

_¨ ¿Qué? ¨_

_¨ Quiero que te vayas Keisi, no puedo casarme contigo, ni siquiera sé porque te dije que sí, bueno si lo sé, me pediste que me casara contigo delante de cientos de personas a las que no conocía. Gente con la que trabajas, tus jefes, no pude decirte que no pero ahora si… lo siento, no estoy enamorada de ti ¨ -_ confeso como si de pronto hubiera abierto los ojos frente a su realidad, una distinta a la que estaba viviendo últimamente

**-/-/-/-**

_¨ Ni si quiera sé que decir… supongo que debería empezar felicitándote por tu compromiso. ¡Enhorabuena! Siento no poder decírtelo en persona pero es mejor así, hacer como si estos últimos días no hubieran pasado, tu seguir con tu vida y yo volar a Paris en busca de un sueño. Sueños… si de alguien aprendí a luchar por ellos fue de ti Rachel Berry, nada te impidió nunca luchar por lo que querías hasta conseguirlo y yo quiero hacer lo mismo pero sobre todo quiero encontrar mi lugar en el mundo. Se feliz, lo mereces. Besos, Quinn. ¨ _

_¨ ¿Todavía estas aquí? ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué? ¨_ - cuestiono confusa secando las lágrimas de sus ojos

_¨ No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver eh… ¡ve tras ella! ¿A qué esperas? ¨_

_¨ Ya debe haberse ido, papa ¨_

_¨ O no ¨_

_¨ Y si la encuentro que le digo… ella no dice nada en la carta ¨_

_¨ Porque no necesitaba escribirlo hija, no había nada más que mirarla para darse cuenta. No compras el árbol de navidad más grande de la tienda para cualquiera. No recorres media ciudad para llevar a una niña a patinar sino estas enamorada de su madre¨_

**-/-/-/-**

Diez minutos. Ese era el tiempo que tenía para encontrar a Quinn entre miles de personas en el aeropuerto más grande de la ciudad. Su padre se había encargado de mirar todos los vuelos procedentes de Nueva York a la ciudad del amor y por suerte no eran muchos, solo tres. Con un poco más de suerte y si la rubia únicamente había podido conseguir billete para el último en salir, le daba una hora más de tiempo para encontrarla. Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil, el primer vuelo había salido y la azafata no había querido, porque no podía, decirle si Quinn había embarcado. Con la misma mala suerte corrió en el segundo avión solo media hora después y a cinco minutos para despegar, tampoco le daban señales de la rubia, política de la empresa. ¡Malditas normas!

Toda su esperanza estaba puesta en el tercer y último vuelo a Paris, o la encontraba o tendría que dar por perdida a la rubia para siempre. Con treinta minutos por delante para recorrer el aeropuerto de punta a punta ya podía darse prisa.

_¨ Papa ¨_ - contesto la llamada de su padre manteniendo su paso acelerado

_¨ ¿La has encontrado? ¨_

_¨ No. Los dos primeros vuelos ya han salido pero no me han querido decir si Quinn iba en ellos. ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¨_

_¨ Seguir intentándolo, papa ¨_ - respondió como si fuera obvio

_¨ Esa es mi hija. Oye si la encuentras no vuelvas sin ella ¿ok? ¨_

_¨ Ok… ¡espera un momento! ¡tú querías que esto pasara desde que la trajiste a casa! ¨_

_¨ No sé de qué me hablas princesa… no te oigo bien… ¨_

_¨ ¡No uses esa excusa conmigo! ¡Pa- ¡Joder! ¨_ - exclamo al chocar con alguien y acabar precipitadamente en el suelo - _¨ ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No le he visto, señor! ¨_ - se levantó rápidamente disculpándose con el hombre y entregándole sus cosas, que habían acabado en el suelo

_¨ Tan torpe como siempre, Berry ¨ -_ espeto una voz femenina a su espalda en tono de burla, al girar Quinn sostenía su teléfono móvil y sonreía divertida con la situación

_¨ Tan oportuna como siempre, Fabray ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¨_- cuestiona agarrando su maleta de nuevo

_¨ Ya ves, me aburría en casa y he decidido darme una vuelta por el aeropuerto ¨_

_¨ Deberías estar celebrando tu compromiso ¨_ - dijo poniéndose seria

_¨ No me voy a casar ¨_

_¨ ¿Lo sabe tu novia? Porque creo que ella piensa que si eh ¨_

_¨ Tampoco tengo novia ¨_

_¨ Estoy confusa. ¿Tengo que alegrarme o decir que lo siento? ¨_

_¨ Prefiero que digas lo que sientas ¨_

_¨ Entonces me alegro, era demasiado estirada incluso para ti ¨_ - bromeo relajando el ambiente

_¨ He leído tu carta ¨_

_¨ Era para ti, es lo normal ¨_

_¨ ¿Por qué te vas, Quinn?¨_

_¨ Me pediste que lo hiciera¨_

_¨No, no lo hice¨_

_¨ Tampoco me pediste que no lo hiciera Rachel¨_

_¨ ¿Y si te lo pido ahora?¨_

_¨ ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? ¨_

_¨ Porque consigues el regalo de navidad de mi hija. Porque compras el árbol más grande de la tienda para que parezca navidad en mi casa, aun sabiendo que yo no quería. Porque recorres media ciudad solo para que Mac pueda patinar sobre hielo. Porque te vas si te lo pido. Porque en tres días la he visto reír más que nunca, y porque en tres días has hecho que mi vida vuelva tener sentido. Si es que algo de esto lo tiene ¨_

_¨ Pídemelo ¨_ - exige dando un paso al frente

_¨ Quédate ¨_

_¨ ¿Puedo pedir algo a cambio? ¨_ - preguntó tan firme que asusto a Rachel

_¨Lo que quieras¨_

_¨ Bésame ¨_ - dijo con más dulzura de la que Rachel había visto nunca y la sonrisa más bonita

_¨ Idiota, me habías asustado ¨_

_¨ Berry, bésame ¨_ - volvió a exigir tirando de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo

Lentamente la morena rodeo por el cuello a Quinn uniendo sus labios en un pausado beso. Un roce de labios seguido de uno choque completo, para dar lugar a una unión apasionada de sus bocas y sus lenguas. Igual de despacio que se habían unido se separan, dejando sus frentes unidos, con los ojos cerrados y una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

_¨ ¿Puedo tomar esto como un si? ¨_

_¨ Tienes suerte Berry… ¨_ - hablo con tono divertido en su voz - _¨ No puedo irme sin saber si la bicicleta de Melinda ¡puede volar! ¨_ - explico entre carcajadas molestando a la morena

_¨ Eres idiota ¨ -_ espeto alejándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

_¨ Yo soy lo que tú quieras ¨_ - susurró -_ ¨ siempre y cuando salgamos de aquí ya mismo¨_ - añadió besándola fugazmente para desenfadarla. Rachel tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y tirando de ella hacia la salida, deseando llegar a casa y compartir su vida con Quinn Fabray, enemiga en el pasado y amor en el presente, y está segura que en futuro.

_**.Fin.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Esto es algo muy, muy corto pero que acompaña en estos días navideños, espero que quien lo lea al menos lo disfrute . Y por si quien lee esto se pregunta por la continuación de ¨The Deal¨ , esta en proceso pero me esta llevando mas de lo que pensaba. No se cuando comenzare a publicar. _

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

><p>El silencio era la mejor compañía después de cada uno de sus encuentros, no porque no hubiera nada que decir, al contrario, pero todo había sido dicho con cada beso, cada gemido incontenible cada caricia… hacer el amor era hablar sin decir una sola palabra, y ahí estaban, cobijadas bajo las mantas, a medio vestir y con sus corazones volviendo lentamente a su ritmo normal. Sus miradas perdidas en algún punto de la oscura habitación, con las piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos unidos en un dulce abrazo.<p>

_¨ Te he dicho ya cuento me gusta el día de navidad¨ _

Quinn se limitó a sonreír, lo había dicho, de hecho había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su chica se lo había repetido, quien se lo iba a decir recordando la primera navidad que pasaron juntas. Esta era su tercera navidad, y su segundo aniversario, por eso mismo le encantaba a Rachel, cada navidad juntas era un año más en familia.

_¨ ¿Crees que Mac se habrá dormido ya?¨ _

_¨ Espero que si, no me gustaría tener que hablar en el desayuno de porque su madre gritaba durante la noche¨ _

Rachel golpeó su brazo sin fuerza provocando una pequeña risa.

_¨Idiota¨ _Suspiró _¨ Lo digo para poner los regalos de Santa¨_

_¨ ¿Qué hora es? ¨ _

La morena miró por encima de su hombro el pequeño reloj despertador de Quinn.

_¨Las 3.45 am ¨_

_¨Entonces supongo que si ¨_

_¨ ¿Vienes conmigo?¨_

_¨Solo si me das un beso¨_

Rachel sonrió y se acercó despacio a sus labios para dejar un tierno y cálido beso.

_¨ ¿Suficiente?¨_

_¨Nunca es suficiente pero vamos¨_

Caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo para no despertar a la pequeña, pero al llegar a la escalera ambas se sorprendieron al verla agazapada en uno de los escalones mas altos y completamente absorta en algo que ninguna alcanzaba a ver.

_¨ ¿Qué haces aquí, señorita? Deberías estar durmiendo¨ _

Rachel reprendió a la niña con una sonrisa mal disimula y las manos en las caderas.

_¨Shhh¨ _La mandó callar_ ¨ Nos va a escuchar¨ _

¨ ¿Quién nos va a esc-

_¨ ¡Mama! Santa nos va a descubrir si no te callas¨_

Rachel guardó silencio y con mucho cuidado bajo hasta el escalón en el que se escondía su hija para averiguar de que estaba hablando. El miedo podía verse en sus ojos al comprobar que, efectivamente, alguien vestido como Santa Claus estaba en su salón tomándose la leche y las galletas que habían dejado previamente junto a la chimenea.

_¨Quinn, llama a la pol- ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?¨_ Preguntó sin que Mac la escuchara.

La rubia no se había molestado en mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo sonreía sin dejar de mirar a ambas chicas, sus chicas. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto a la morena para que la siguiera, y así alejarse un poco de Mac.

_¨ Es Nicholas. Le prometí el próximo fin de semana libre si lo hacia ¨ _

_¨ ¿Por qué?¨_

_¨ Tim le dijo a Mac, en el colegio, que Santa no existe y volvió a casa llorando, pensé que si lo veía con sus propios oj- _

Sus labios unidos en un casto y tierno beso, alejaron toda explicación acerca de porque un hombre vestido de Santa Claus estaba en el piso inferior de su casa, comiéndose las galletas que ella misma, y con la ayuda de su hija, habían preparado esa tarde, y dejando numerosos regalos bajo el gran árbol navideño.

La pequeña risita de Mac, les recordó a ambas que se encontraban en medio del pasillo, y no estaban solas.

_¨ Santa ya se ha ido, ¿Puedo bajar? ¨_ Quinn miró a Rachel y después asintió feliz por lo emocionada que la niña parecía.

_¨ Sabes que no se va a volver a dormir después de esto ¿no? ¨ _

_¨ ¿Y que? Solo faltan unas horas para qué amanezca y entonces, tu padre estará aquí con cientos de regalos, cuanto antes empiece mejor¨ _

_¨ ¡Mama, corre! ¡Hay un regalo para ti! ¨_

La diva frunció el ceño mirando a su novia, habían acordado que nada de regalos de Santa Claus ese año, uno por su aniversario era suficiente.

_¨ Lo vi y no pude resistirme ¨_ Reconoció culpable pero no arrepentida.

_¨ ¡Quinn, para ti también! ¨_ Gritó apremiándolas a llegar al salón.

_¨ Supongo que las dos tenemos problemas de autocontrol¨ _

_¨ ¿Cómo…_

_¨Lo deje antes de irnos a la cama¨_

La sacó de dudas antes de darle un corto beso y tirar de ella hacia los regalos, donde Mac ya había abierto un par de paquetes y estaba empezando con el tercero de los cinco que había con su nombre, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, haciendo que ambas mujeres adultas tuvieran idénticas sonrisas en sus labios. Daba igual lo que hubiera en sus respectivos regalos, su mayor regalo era la pequeña familia que habían construido juntas los últimos años.


End file.
